


Arena Downtime

by Orjakin



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orjakin/pseuds/Orjakin
Summary: You and Caustic have some extra time to waste while in the game.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Arena Downtime

You were in your first duos game with Caustic, currently at Kings Canyon hiding in the bushes with him. You had a sentinel on you looking at the buildings and sandy lands for whoever may come by. The game so far had been uneventful and haven't come across anybody. The kill feed was still and the ring wasn't closing anytime soon. 

Sighing you take your eyes off the optic taking in the sight before you, "No one. Damn this is the most stale game yet"

You feel as Caustics runs a finger down your spine, turning your head back in surprise he's right next to your ear. 

"Well, then we have some time on our hands don't we?", he whispers to you.

You felt warmth pool inside of you, but realized where you were situated.

"Hey wait, aren't we a bit exposed?", you grab his wrist.

He stops, "Theres no one around, besides we have time"

You get go of his hand and look out at the land, "Fine, but let me make sure no ones looking"

You look out on your optic double checking the buildings and spots people may be 

Caustic starts touching you agaun, but this time groping your butt. You feel him moving further down, rubbing your pussy through your pants. You feel like you can't focus on how good and hot you were quickly starting to feel.

He starts pulling down your pants and underwear to your lower thigh, just enough to reveal your wettening cunt.

Caustic takes off his gloves, and starts to rub between your folds. You try to continue scoping through the landscape, but all you feel is him rubbing your clit and lightly prodding your hole. 

Once you finish scoping out you turn to lay on your back and putting your gun aside to help take off some of your gear and pants. Caustic starts pulling off your top and the rest of your gear- now naked and although risky, you're too eager to care. 

Caustic only takes off his yellow apron and gear that's on his chest and starts undoing his pants and taking his cock out. Then grabbing you by your hips and thighs to move you closer to him. He directs his cock to your folds, rubbing his tip against your hole a few times before slowly penetrating you. Although you're wet, his size still pinches you as his bulbous head stretched you open. He stops right when his head is all the way in and pulls back a little, fully stuffing you with his cock. Your cunt flutters around his hot cock, he leans over you, and you're chest to chest as he starts thrusting. He's fucking you raw and hard, your mind going in a daze. Right when he starts to rub your clit, you breathlessly moaning in pleasure, you hear footsteps in the grass. 

Your eyes snapping open at the panic of being caught being fucked naked, while you both were concealed well in a bush you could still easily be found. Caustic puts his hand over your mouth as he fucks you even more brutally, you can't help but moan against his hand over how close you were getting to cumming. 

You hear the enemy near you speak up, "Its really starting to piss me off at the lack of skinsuits in this match. Considering killing you off if I don't get any action in this match"

There's a frightened chuckle," Haha.. yeah.. don't kill me buddy I'm sure we'll get someone"

"If you find someone, save them for me or else you'll regret it", Revenant huffs as Mirage starts trudging down the hills in a attempt to distance himself with his blood thirsty team mate.

Revanent is still nearby where you're at, your heart racing from being so close to cumming and probably your demise if he finds the both of you. Caustic is close to finishing as well as he death grips both of your hips together, thrusting unevenly, and rubbing your clit more roughly. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you cum hard on his throbbing cock, your legs wrapped around his waist shake. Caustic cums inside of you shortly after, his cum filling your walls as he stills himself inside of you. 

Both of you coming off of your high you hear Revanent finally start to walk away to his teammate. You let out a breath of relief and Caustic sits up, pulling his cock out of you, and stretching your lips apart to see his cum flow out of you. 

You sit up and the both of you start dressing back on your clothes and gear to move to a different spot as the new ring location just got announced. 

"Maybe a less open spot next time", you laugh at him as you start walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for helping with wording. Caustic fuckers unite.


End file.
